soleanna
by sal-e13
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura are enemies. But can a compromise be made to help a strange girl? read 2 find out!
1. the set up

Soleanna 

A/N: hi and I'm sal_e and this is my new story Soleanna. Warning!! one of the three main characters is an OC, Soleanna/Sole. This fic is [SasSak] other pairings are undecided. Also this fic will be from either Sasuke's or Sakura's POV maybe sometimes Soleanna's.

In other news, my old story "before" is being suspended until further notice because it's not appreciated :( **whaa** **sniff sniff**

now with out further ado, let the story begin!!!

(oh also Sasuke is no longer with Orochimaru. But no one knows what he's up to.)

Sakura POV

I put the rest of my weapons into the pouch on my waist. I hurried down into the street and ran towards the main gate. This mission was using the most amount of people since god knows when. No, this was less of a mission and more of a war. I know we were headed for the land of rain. We'd be traveling down river in boats. Because of the currents, we'd reach our destination in only a few days. However, the trip back would take god knows how long. Actually, the trip back was not even planned. I'd tried to mention this to Tsunade, but she'd been too mad to even listen.

The Atutsuki. The most evil people I could think of. Maybe even worse than Orochimaru. They'd done so much!! And now Naruto was gone. Now I was the only one left. The only one from squad 7. That was why we were going anyway. To get Naruto back. And rescue any other Jinchuuriki. And help out the land of rain. And put a stop to the Atutsuki once and for all.

At the gate, I waited along with the people I would share a boat with. Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata , Shino and Kiba. I was glad that I'd been put in a boat with my friends and not a bunch of strangers. When it was our turn, we walked down the road toward the river. When we arrived at the river it was clogged with an insane number of boats. Shikamaru hopped the rail onto one of the boats. The rest of us followed. Our boat was a simple craft. It was wooden and looked like a large stretched nut. It had a sail and a few oars and a rudder for steering. With Shikamaru at the helm we steered the craft into one of the many channels leading off the river. As soon as we left the river the current grabbed us, and we were flying at an incredible speed down the channel. When we came to the first bend I kept waiting to hit the river bed but the current took us smoothly around the turn.

Sasuke POV

I didn't know where I was headed. I was a ninja with no home, no purpose. Don't get me wrong. I'm glad I left Orochimaru. But now I was lost. Even the thought of killing my brother had faded slightly from my mind. I still wanted to kill him, I still wanted to my revenge. But not in the way I had originally planned. It had bean stupid to leave my home, my friends. But now it was too late I couldn't go back. For one, my pride wouldn't allow it. And also, I didn't want to end up in jail. When I finally killed my brother I would want it to go something like this: I would live my life in some village. (hopefully Konoha) I would get Strong. Strong in my own time. And then one day I would meet my brother again. And I would defeat him so easily that even he would be surprised.

Now that I think about it I do know where I'm going. I'm going to sneak into the Atutsuki hideout. Not to kill my brother, but to prove to myself I can.

(really short) Sakura POV

I woke up and rubbed my eyes. It was the second day of the trip and the current was still carrying us as fast as ever. I stood near the side of the boat. The sun was just coming out over the horizon. Everyone was up except Kiba and Shikamaru. Hinata was even making breakfast, Bless her soul.

The day went by with out much event. On the fifth day the channel opened up into a river, filled with boats. As I watched the shore, I saw a flash of something black and red. "Did anyone see that" I asked with a crack in my voice. The others nodded. One of the jonin on the front boat yelled "From here on, it's game on".

(really short) Sasuke POV

I was here. I was in. Even though this was just one of the small buildings outside the mountain hideout. I was in (or beside) the Atutsuki hide out. The building was nothing special. It was made of wood, quite small and had sliding doors that led in. In the back was a walled-in yard. One of the walls was the side of the mountain. The mountain, I knew, contained the Atutsuki hide out.

Maybe this place was an old storeroom. Maybe I could camp out here till I found a way to sneak in. I walked up to the side of the building. I could detect only one chakra signature in the building. It was unmasked which puzzled me. Why would someone who was not a ninja be in an Atutsuki hide out?

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ A/N: that's it. Hope u liked it. In this chapter I was hoping you'd get to meat Soleanna, but it didn't turn out like that. I guess this was more of a setup chapter. "oh well". Don't worry this whole fic isn't going to be about fighting the Atutsuki. That's just were they meet Soleanna. And for all those who don't know, ninja can detect the chakra signature of people. That is y ninja learn to mask their chakra signs. So that's what Sasuke was talking about earlier. By the way Soleana is pronounced.

Sole-ee-anna. And y the name? I like it that's y. So read, review and yeah.

Come back next time!!!

Sal_e


	2. AN the resolution

**A/N: The resolution!!!**

I sal-e13 will:

not write any more,until:

. I am a better writer

. My writing does not suck

.I have more experience as a writer

2. apologize:

.to, any one who is reading any of my stories. For, not continuing my stories.

3. still write the occasional one-shot.

4. Read and learn, not write!

5. Post this on all stories (not one-shots) and my page.

I hope you understand. And, I'm deeply sorry to any one who actually liked my writing!!!!

I am just not good enough of a writer, to continue writing. (for now ;D)

thank you for your understanding.

Sal-Chan


End file.
